Due to climate change and global warming, controlling energy consumption has become a serious concern. This includes controlling household electrical energy consumption. In order to reduce their electrical energy consumption, consumers need precise information on the electrical energy consumption of their individual electrical devices. Knowledge about the global consumption is usually insufficient.
Some systems have been developed for determining the individual electrical energy consumption of electrical devices. However, these systems usually include numerous devices such as global consumption measurement devices, which increases the complexity and the cost of these systems.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system for determining individual electrical energy consumptions of electrical devices.